


Nobody

by S0me_Tr1ckst3r



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, I wrote this while crying and watching danny gonzales lol, Kokichi Ouma - Freeform, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Shuichi Saihara - Freeform, V3 - Freeform, danganronpa - Freeform, haha hydraulic press go brrr, saiouma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0me_Tr1ckst3r/pseuds/S0me_Tr1ckst3r
Summary: "You're alone Kokichi, and you always will be"Shuichi was right. He had nobody. Here he was, waiting to die, alone with his thoughts. Sure Kaito was there but that didn't matter. At least his beloved Saihara-chan would be saved.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 23





	Nobody

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this cause I was sad lol

"You're alone Kokichi, and you always will be"

Shuichi was right. He had nobody. Here he was, waiting to die, alone with his thoughts. Sure Kaito was there but that didn't matter. At least his beloved Saihara-chan would be saved. 

He never had intended to fall for anyone in this game. I mean it's not like anyone would intentionally fall in love, especially not in this atmosphere, but none the less it happened. 

The Ultimate Detective. As soon as Kokichi heard that title he couldn't help but wonder if this would be the person to finally see through his lies. Kokichi had to admit he was also quite amused with how nice Shuichi was to him. Despite everything Kokichi did the other was still always just so nice.

Kokichi couldn't figure Shuichi out. I guess that's when he started to get attached. At some point, his confusion started turning into attraction. Kokichis's feelings didn't just hit him as some crushes do. For Kokichi it just started as noticing things, like how he noticed that when Shuichi would look at him his heart would flutter, or the way his voice made him feel safe. When Koichi finally realized his feelings for Shuichi he had that amazing moment of bliss and excitement everyone experiences when they've fallen in love, though, it was short-lived. Kokichi knew he couldn't act on his feelings for his and everyone else's own good. Nevertheless, Kokichi still had those moments alone in his room where he would just think about Shuichi and smile to himself because that boy sure made him happy.

Then Kokichi got his heart shattered.&nbsp "You're alone Kokichi, and you always will be" It's not like he didn't deserve it. Kokichi knew he had it coming but still, his beloved Shumai, the one person he had ever loved like this hated him. Even after what Shuichi had said he didn't hate him.

Now Kokichi is here, underneath a giant hydraulic press. _If only I could say goodbye_ he thought. _Mr detective, my beloved Saihara-chan, Shumai._ "I love you" he muttered. Kokichi closed his eyes and braced for his final breath.

He had nobody but Shuichi had him.


End file.
